Help With Your Homework II
by FB Slim
Summary: Harry has had a bad day, and feels that the only person who can cheer him up is his girlfriend Ginny. Looks like his day is about to get worse...


What Happens when you get Help with Your Homework II ****

What Happens when you get Help with Your Homework II

Hi people. It's been a while since I posted anything, but the reason for that is that I'm working on a top secret story, which I won't post until I finish it (if I do, that is!). Anyway, to sustain you, I've written another one of the 'Homework' stories. It starts with Ginny Weasley going to the potion's laboratory for some extra work. Who should she find there but…? Set in her 5th year (Harry's 6th). It probably won't be as good as the first, but you'll have to read to find out.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own only the plot. The setting and characters are all creations of J K Rowling. I am not making any money from this; it is purely for my entertainment.

* * * * *

__

'Damn that Snape!' thought Ginny Weasley, as she walked to the potion's lab. _'What sort of sick freak gives you homework directly after you've just done your OWLs? Ah well, might as well get it over with.' _She breezed in and started setting up her stuff. She was so preoccupied; she didn't notice the blond 16-year-old who had just entered.

"Half a pint of rat's blood, six salamander tails," muttered the red head. "3 mandrake leaves…wait a second, I don't have that. I'll have to go to the student supplies cupboard. She stood up and went to the room that had the supplies. Not looking were she was going, Ginny bumped into the before mentioned blond, who sent her sprawling.

"Sorry about that," he said, offering a hand.

"Don't worry about it," she started to say, but stopped when she looked up. She found herself gazing into a pair of silvery grey eyes. Draco Malfoy's eyes.

"Oh, a Weasley," he sneered, all concern gone from his voice. "I was going to ask if you were okay, but I won't bother now."

"Go to hell, Malfoy," she uttered with malice.

"After I've got my hippogriff feather," he replied, searching the shelves. "Dammit! They don't have any either. And I can't ask Professor Snape for it, he'll want to know why!"

"I've got a hippogriff feather," Ginny said suddenly.

"You? Don't make me laugh. They're incredibly expensive. Your entire house probably wouldn't fetch enough."

Her face burned. _'Stay calm Virginia,' _she told herself. _'Work with this.' _"I do so have a feather. Hagrid gave some to me."

Malfoy paled. He hadn't forgotten about his 3rd year. "Fine, weasel, if you'll give me one, I'll help you with whatever the hell you're here for."

Ginny nodded, grabbed some mandrake leaves and returned to her potion. They both worked silently, with an occasional "No, you have to stir it clockwise, otherwise it won't have any effect," or "You have to let it simmer for 50 seconds before you put the Mandrake leaves in," coming form Draco. Eventually, they were done. 

"Just let it cool for about an hour. Now can I have my feather?"

"Fine." Ginny rummaged through her bag and eventually produced one. "Just out of interest, what is it for?"

"My father needs it for an experiment."

"Oh." She handed it to him, but before his fingers could close on it, a draught of wind blew it away. Both teens got up and chased it about the lab. Eventually, they caught it. By that time, they were both rather exhausted and 'giggly' (for lack of a better word).

"Stupid dungeon draughts," panted Draco.

"Yeah," Ginny agreed.

They sat for a while, getting their breath back. After a while, Draco spoke up:

"Well, I've got what I came for. Later Ginny,"

She stopped dead. "Did you just call me by my first name?"

"Yeah. Must be all the gases."

"Whatever Draco,"

"See! You're doing it too!"

Silence followed. Then, at the same time, they turned and their eyes connected. Moving slowly, they closed the gap between themselves and their lips met. It was a sensational experience for Ginny. Kissing Harry was totally different form kissing Draco. Harry was slower, whereas Draco was slightly more bold (wink, wink), but no less gentle. _'Not bad at all!'_

Harry was in a fairly bad mood. In Potions, he'd fallen asleep. Snape spied him, deducted 25 points from Gryffindor and gave him a detention. He was on his way to the office to confirm what it was he was going to do. He was walking past the lab when he heard something. Peering into the room, he could see what looked like Draco Malfoy and his girlfriend. It was! 

"Ahem!" he coughed, slightly exaggerated. The two sprang apart. Ginny, upon seeing Harry blushed.

"Harry, it isn't what it looks like!"

"So it's not my girlfriend kissing my enemy."

"Okay, so it's exactly what it looks like, but I can explain."

"Don't bother. By the way, Malfoy, she tends to tongue a lot. Watch out for that." With those words, he exited. 

__

'Yet something else to add to the list,' he thought.

* * * * *

Aww, poor Harry. Well, you win some you lose some. Defeat dark wizards; lose girlfriend to arch nemesis. All in a day's work. Look out for:** 'What Happens when you get Help with Your Homework, Slash Special!' **


End file.
